Binman
by rui78901
Summary: This is a Spin off fashion story I have created and It is called runway. Please review. Also amanda is now kerri.


Runway season 3 volume 2

7. Bin man

Emily is in the cafeteria eating an onion bagel when Kerri enters, wearing a yellow Michael kros dress what she stole from the fashion cupboard AGAIN! 'What's up Emily, are you bored?'

'No, well until you came in the door I was very happy' Kerri makes herself comfortable and cuts Emily's bagel in half. 'Hey I was eating that!'

'What ever it is not like you need the calories!' Emily is furious with Kerri and pulls out the latest issue of runway. 'I suggest that you have your own copy of runway?', said Emily. Kerri quickly finishes her bagel and straightens up. 'Yeah of course I do!' she puts her hand down her bra and brings up the latest issue. Emily is shock. 'How the h......' Waiting in line with a cup of hot tomato soup is Andy. A chic white blazer teamed with a blue sequenced dress from Topshop. 'Hey, Emily Kerri' Noticing that her friends are saving a table for her. Andy walks over with a skip in her step which catches Kerri's eye. 'What is up with you? Did you win the lottery or something?'

'Well, if you must know my nosey dear friend I bumped into a guy this morning.' She takes a seat and takes out her blackberry. 'What? How come it is always the not so good looking women get guys everywhere she moves?' Andy looks up at Kerri.

'You think I look ugly?'

'Don't listen to her' Emily reassures Andy. Andy carries on looking through her phone for what she is going to show Emily and Kerri. 'Aha! Ok gather round people!' Emily and Kerri get up quickly and run around to where Andy is sitting. 'Ok ready people this is it meet....' Kerri leans forward and presses the button on Andy's blackberry to hurry her up. 'Get on with it'

A picture of a young man with black short hair had with his arm around Andy kissing her. Kerri bursts out laughing. 'What is he your bin man or something?', Laughing in front of Emily and Andy.

Andy quickly takes the picture off her phone. 'What, he is cute, isn't he?'

Kerri looks at Emily. 'Well in a bin man sort of way!

Andy gets up and throws her phone into her Prada bag. 'I wish I should never have shown you two that photo.' She turns on her heels and walks for the exit. Kerri notices that she has left her tomato soup behind her, so Kerri thinks it is a good idea that she eats it. But Andy remembering walks in for it and finds Kerri licking her lips. 'What are you doing? That's my soup!'

Kerri trying to think of what she has just done. 'Well I thought you were not coming back and well I was kind of hungry, your soup was just sitting there calling out my name, Kerri eat me.

'You know you owe me a dollar?' looking at Kerri, like she has committed a crime.

The sun is setting in New York City. Kerri is at her desk while she answers phones. 'Hello welcome to runway magazine how may I help you?

'Hi I would like to talk to yasmin precisely?'

'Well Yasmin is not here at the moment she is in Paris for fashion week but when she gets back I can give her your message?'

'Ok tell her Debra brown called.'

'Ok is that it?'

'Yes it is thank you, bye!'

Kerri hangs up the phone and writes the note down. She quickly turns to her pink Del laptop and logs in to twitter. Scrolling down she finds the most recent updates for Craig. 'At this lovely restaurant a river' 'Just bumped into lady gaga!' 'Well I see someone is having a good time.'

Andy walks by the reception desk trying to avoid Kerri but she notices her. 'Hey bin man hunter I need a word!' Andy walks over and puts her elbows on the desk. 'What?'

'You know last week when you where talking about the internship in Paris?'

'Yes what about it?'

'Well what about me and you taking a flight over in three days time and audition? Is that what they call it? No wait go for the interview at runway pairs.'

Andy straightens up and actually pays attention. 'Yeah but remember we have jobs here. We can't just walk out and leave them to defend for their selves, can we?

Fast-forward three days. Kerri and Andy are packing their things in a car ready to go for the interview. 'Yes we can' Kerri jumps into the car along with Andy.

'Pairs baby here we come' Kerri turns on the radio and they listen to lady gaga all the way.

To be continued in episode 8 so stay tuned and download and comment for more. Also subscribe if you like it and the characters.


End file.
